helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ogawa Saki
Ogawa Saki (小川紗季) is a graduated member of the Hello! Project trainee group Hello! Pro Egg and full time member of Hello! Project. She is a member of S/mileage. History 2004 Ogawa Saki joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions alongside thirty-two other girls. 2005 In November 2005, Saki recieved a role in a musical as "Henrika" in "34 choome no kiseki" The musical ran from November to December. 2006 In 2006, Ogawa Saki continued her training and appeared at numerous Hello! Project concerts as a backing dancer, including the Country Musume concert "Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~". 2007 2007, Ogawa Saki worked on the 2007 Project campaign single "Mottainai Baasan Ondo" with an other Hello! Pro Egg member, Okai Asuna. She also took part in television, "Chao.TV" (started 2007/09/02). Then in November Saki was a part as a backing dancer for °C-ute's "°C-ute Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR~" concert. 2009 On April 4th, 2009 Tsunku announced on his blog that a new group was in the works. The members listed were Ogawa Saki, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Wada Ayaka. He stated the lineup was subject to change, and that it would be their "major debut". On May 5th, 2009 Tsunku revealed the name of the new group to be "S/mileage" on his blog. 2010 Ogawa and the rest of the S/mileage members graduated from Hello! Pro Egg in the spring concert in May. 2011 According to an announcement from the S/mileage site, Ogawa Saki will graduate from Hello! Project and S/mileage. Here’s a translation of the post by Takamaruyo: This is an important announcement concerning S/mileage. Thanks for always supporting S/mileage. We have an important announcement about S/mileage’s Ogawa Saki. Following the Uchouten LOVE Live Event on August 27th at Higashi Betsuin Hall in Nagoya, Ogawa Saki will be graduating from S/mileage and Hello! Project. Comment from Tsunku Thank you gratefully for your continual support of Hello! Project and myself. Let’s get right to the announcement I want to tell you. From S/mileage, who has recently gain 5 sub-members, Ogawa Saki will be graduating from S/mileage and subsequently from Hello! Project. Early in May this year “Earlier, I have been contemplated and consolidated with staffs, about returning to being a normal middle school student. I feel very strongly about this, please let me quit.” She has made this request. Even being the youngest in the group, I have entrusted her with her singing skills. However, now, from here on and out, as a group and each member individually, their strong desires to improve persist. Even as a producer, it’s not in the best interest of the group and members to continue to force a member in doubt to endure more group activities, therefore Ogawa’s request has been accepted. It was officially announced at first that this unit’s member might increase or decrease, it was due this is reason that an urgent S/mileage member audition was held in June this year. Due to various conditions of the group, herself and other parties involved, as well as terms and conditions on contract, it was not until today that this information and her will can be reported, please accept my apologizes. Also, she is still an immature student. A working adult would understand that abandoning work half way is an inexcusable act, but please consider her straight and strong feelings, and watch over her with your warm and love. Therefore, all fans, please take care of S/mileage which is still in its infant stage. For this hasty written letter as a report, please excuse me 2011/08/24 S/mileage Producer Tsunku Comment from Ogawa Saki Thank you for always supporting me. As of August 27th 2011 I, Ogawa Saki, will graduate from S/mileage as well as Hello! Project. Since our major debut last year in May, I have enjoyed every single day as part of S/mileage. However, somewhere down in my heart, I felt there was a gap between myself and the S/mileage me. I have talked it over with the staff many times and have been constantly worrying about it, and with everyone working their hardest to move forward and myself still uncertain of things, I decided that it was not in the best interest of S/mileage and I will return to being just a normal girl. I apologize for the last minute announcement. While there may be feelings of sadness, S/mileage will always be a group with it’s trademark smile! I’ll be working my hardest to end with a smile until my last event on 8/27, I know there isn’t a lot of time left but I hope you can support me! The new members will power up S/mileage after I graduate so I hope you’ll continue to support them. Thank you very much for all your support up til now. 2011/08/24 S/mileage Ogawa Saki Profile *'Name:' Ogawa Saki (小川紗季) *'Nickname:' Sakitty (official); By fans: Sakirin, Ogasakichan *'Birthdate:' 11/18/1996 *'Birthplace:' Saitama prefecture *'Astrological Sign:' Scorpio *'Bloodtype:' A *'Height:' 148cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **June 2004: Egg **2009-04-04: S/mileage Member **2010-03-27: Member **2011-08-27: Graduating *'Specialty:' Baton *'Colour: '''Purple, black, white and pink *'Likes: Collecting sparkling black dresses and a large collection of ribbons and all animals *'''Dislikes: Physical activities *'Favorite Food:' Melon and caramel *'Least Favorite Food:' Meat and milk *'Looks Up To:' Tanaka Reina *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2004-2010) **S/mileage (2009-) **ZYX-α (2009-2011) Singles Participated In S/mileage * aMa no Jaku (Indies) * Asu wa Deeto na no ni Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai (Indies) * Suki-chan (Indies) * Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii (indies) * My School March (Oha Girl Maple with S/mileage) (Compilation single) * Yume Miru 15sai * ◯◯ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! * Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama * Shortcut * Koi ni Booing Buu! * Uchouten LOVE Mano Erina * Hajimete no Keiken * Sekai wa Summer Party * Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo * LOVE Works Featured Singles *2007.06.29 もったいないばあさん音頭 (Mottainai Baasan Ondo) (with Okai Asuna) amazon.co.jp Select Concerts *2007.02.10 カントリー娘。LIVE2006～Shibuya des Date～ (Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~) *2007.09.22 ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！01 (Hello! Pro Egg Delivery Station! 01) (with Kikkawa Yuu, Mori Saki, Kitahara Sayaka, Aoki Erina) *2007.11.21 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR~ Theater *2005.12.?? 34丁目の奇跡 (34 Choume no Kiseki) Television *2007.09.02 ちゃお.TV (Chao.TV) Trivia *Eats bread for breakfast. *Has a habit of biting her under-lip. *Was the only member in S/mileage S/mileage that does not have the character 田 in her name till the sencond generation joined *She is the only member of S/mileage currently that was not in Shugo Chara Egg *Her favorite spot is the living room. *Ogawa appeared as a backup dancer in the PV for Mano Erina's second major single, Hajimete no Keiken. *She was the youngest member in S/mileage until the second gen members joined *She will be the first S/mileage member to graduate. Honorary Titles External Links *S/mileage Official Website *Official Blog *Twitter Category:S/mileage Category:1996 births Category:2004 additions Category:Members from Saitama Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:ZYX Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage